How Do I Tell You?
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Shade struggles with his feelings for his best friend.


How Do I Tell You?

_A/N: I've based this story off the series more than the book. But the book does come into play a little bit here. None the less, if I have to, I can move it to the Cartoon Sec. Enjoy!_

_Silverwing and it's characters belong to Kenneth Oppel. I guess the show itself belongs to Bardel Entertainment and Teletoon._

Shade flew through the forest at a lazy pace. He had been traveling all day and the sun was nearly done setting with the night quickly approaching. He felt a slight ache in his wings and decided he should rest for a moment. He was in no hurry. The new Tree Haven was only a few hundred wing beats away.

After the epic saga with the owls, Goth and Throbb, Shade lead the colony to Marina's island after winter was over. There he showed them the hollowed out Oak tree, bigger than the previous Tree Haven and it instantly became their new roost.

The small bat perched himself comfortably under a branch. In the dark, he would look no different from a leaf on a bare branch in the fall, prepared to wither and float away. Shade stretched his neck until a satisfying pop was heard. He had been flying for three days straight. He was returning from visiting Orestes in the northern region of the forest. Shade smiled at the thought of his friend. He already had a mate and a hatchling on the way.

"Where does the time go?" Shade wondered out loud, his voice ringing with a much deeper tone. It has been awhile since Shade's adventure. He was a runty newborn back then. Now he was nearly an adult. You wouldn't be able to tell with him wrapped up in his wings though. His face and hair were rather the same as it had always been. Males usually grow some sort of facial hair when reaching near adulthood and Shade was no different as a sharp, blonde goatee had started to emerge from his chin. He still had that mohawk style hair with the large bang at the front. Once he felt that he had rested enough and took off into the night. That's where you could really see the difference.

Shade's chest was broader and his fur was slightly darker. The outline of his body was sleek and more muscular. His wings had also gained more width, strong muscles now able to push him faster and harder than before.

The moon was full and large in the night sky. Shade glanced at it from the corner of his eye. A vision of a silhouette of Goth swooping down, trying to land a fatal bite to his neck flashed in his brain. Shade shook his head. Every now and then he would have nightmares of the cannibal bat coming back from the dead to seek his revenge. Sighing, he swooped down towards the branches, then finally the entrance to Tree Haven.

Inside, he could hear the chattering of the colony. He flew through the dozen's of twists and turns of Tree Haven that lead to a specific area or another. Exiting through a large tunnel, Shade came into the roosting area. Hundreds upon hundreds of Silverwing hung from their roosts, some sleeping, some conversing. Shade found a spot among the crowded chamber and roosted. A Silverwing or two would often look at him with awed faces. The tales of his heroic adventure were sealed in the new Echo Chamber when he was still a teen. It was a great honor to have one's story told through the Echo Chamber, causing everyone to see him as a bit of a celebrity.

It also caused quite a bit of attention from the females.

Shade has always considered himself shy and quiet when it came to girls. He wasn't very popular with them before his journey due to his size but since being labeled a "hero", the idea of bearing the young of a bat with such high status and praise became very popular. Which was the reason Shade has declined almost every offer he has had. He didn't want to have a mate who saw him for just his recent accomplishments. He wanted someone who actually knew him and had shared something special with him.

Someone like Marina.

Shade sighed and buried his head in his wings. He couldn't remember when it started happening. All he could remember was looking at her one day and seeing how beautiful she was. She, like him, had grown too.

Her long blonde hair flowing past her orange tanned wings as she flew made her seem like Nocturna herself. Her body, now more slender and agile, let her glide on the softest of wind currents with amazing ease. And those eyes. Her jade green eyes shined brighter than the band that occupied her wing and pulled him into another world.

The Brightwing haunted his dreams just as much as Goth did.

Shade gritted his teeth in frustration and a slight growl escaped the usually calm Silverwing's lips. He tried to push those thoughts out of his head day in and day out but they always found a way back in.

How do you tell your best friend your in love with her?

It was a question that has been burned into his mind and no matter how much he ponders, he can never answer it.

"_What would she see in me? Why would she even feel the same way? It's not like she's shown any interest."_ Shade thought.

He dropped from his perch and glided through Tree Haven until he spotted a sight that always made his skin crawl.

On a nearby perch was Chinook and Marina, laughing at some unheard joke. Shade had noticed the two were spending more time together. Almost as much as with him. And it annoyed him to no end.

"Hey Shade!" Chinook called out, signaling to come over.

Shade murmured something under his breath and headed over to the two. He perched beside Marina who smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Shade. How was your trip up north? Is Orestes doing alright?" She asked.

How he missed that sweet voice over those past days.

"He's doing great. He's one of the best Generals I've ever seen, greater than his father I'd say. He's also got a mate and an egg or two on the way."

Marina chuckled and said, "I knew he had it in him."

"Didn't run into anymore giant bats this time?" Chinook joked. Shade threw out a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Har-har Chinook."

"Well, if you do see anymore, just come get me. I'll take care of em before lunch time." Chinook boasted, spreading out his large wings.

Chinook had grown just as much as the others and he was just about the largest bat in the colony now. His wings spread out far and his body was lined with thick muscles, more than the average Silverwing. He was a spitting image of his father Hector. It was no wonder why the females were all over him.

But he still had an ego as big as all outdoors and the brain the size of a pebble.

Marina snickered and said, "I don't know Chinook. You might need Shade and I when things get a little hairy."

"Well, I'll certainly feel better with you watching over me." Chinook cooed, leaning in close to Marina. She blushed and let out a small giggle.

Before he could catch himself, a low but very audible growl emerged from Shade's throat, causing the two to give him a surprised look. Realizing what he had done, Shade quickly found an excuse.

"Uh...Listen to that stomach! I must be more hungry than I thought. I'll...see you two later."

With that he flew off and exited Tree Haven in a hurry. Marina watched him go, concern starting to form in her mind. His behavior as of late has been very unlike the Shade she knew.

Shade was always so adventurous and headstrong. His curiosity knew no bounds and it tended to get him in trouble, even in his recent adulthood. He had this youthful exuberance that never seems to die. While other males are concerning themselves with more diplomatic concerns of the colony, Shade was out discovering the world around him a hundred times over.

But now things were different.

Shade was more quiet than ever. He kept to himself mostly and was scarcely around others. Even her. He went on solo hunts and was gone for hours only to return when everyone was asleep. And that growl had really concerned her. Marina had never heard him growl like that. He was starting to scare her.

"Marina? Hello?"

Chinook's voice broke her out of her trance and she looked at him muttering, "What? Sorry Chinook. I zoned out for a moment. What was that?"

"I said I have something I need to ask you. But not here. Follow me." Chinook said and soared from his perch. Marina, thoughts still on Shade followed him.

* * *

Shade flew through the woods, his tiny body outlined by the full moon in the distance.

He pumped his wings hard and fast, picking up speed. He could hear his heart pumping against his chest in a fast, dull rhythm. He flew and flew until Tree Haven was almost out of site. He felt himself losing strength and decided to take a rest. He swooped down and perched on a branch poking out of a nearby tree that over looked the ocean. He chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to catch his breath. But it was no use.

No matter how much he pushed himself, he could never get her out of his head.

He thought if he pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion, he would be too tired to deal with it. But it never worked, no matter how hard he tried.

The Silverwing growled again, thinking back to Chinook and Marina.

"I can't believe she could like such an egotistical lunk head." He muttered. Truth was, Shade had no idea how Marina felt for Chinook but it was becoming apparent to him that is was more than just friends. And as much as he considered Chinook a friend, he could not help but be angry with him.

Shade focused on his breathing and looked out to the ocean. He heard the familiar high pitched whine of the orcas, playing in the moonlight.

A brief memory flashed in his brain of he and Marina playing with the orcas, the day after he was separated from his colony. The day that could have been Marina's death if not for him but ultimately was the day their friendship began.

Shade grabbed his head in frustration as he swung himself up and sat on top of the branch. This was getting to be too much. He felt tears of anger and sadness threaten to emerge but her refused to let them fall.

"Shade?" A soft voice rang out, causing him to look up.

Marina stood beside him, a concerned look on her face and a wing on his shoulder. Shade quickly stood up and cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey Marina. What's up?" He tried to sound casual but he wasn't fooling her.

"Shade," She began, worry ringing in her voice, "Are you okay? You haven't really been yourself lately."

"What? Come on Marina. I'm the same as I've always been." He replied, putting on a fake smile.

"Don't lie to me Shade. Something's up. I can tell."

"Oh, so now you're a psychic huh?" Shade frowned, turning around and folded his wings across his chest. He was not in the mood to deal with this now. He just wanted to be left alone. Marina sneered and shot back,

"Quit acting like a baby Shade. Why don't you tell me what's going on instead of putting on this act?"

"Maybe I should say the same to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shade snorted in reply and muttered a, "Never mind." He was about to take off but Marina blocked his path, stepping in front of him.

"No, what are you insinuating?" She demanded. She was not liking his attitude right now.

"Oh come on Marina. You keep teasing that big lumax Chinook every time I see you. Why don't you just get married already?" Shade scowled back.

"Are you out of your roost?! Is that your problem? And what happens between me and Chinook is none of your business! Why do you care any way?"

Shade was silent.

He shifted uncomfortably and his eyes couldn't concentrate on Marina's face. She took instant notice of his body language and her confusion grew.

"Shade," She began, a little softer now, "Please tell me what's bothering you. I can't stand seeing my best friend like this."

Shade winced at the word 'friend' and bowed his head down. He just wanted her to leave. He just wanted things to back to the way they were. Before he fell in love.

"Marina..." He whispered, turning to face her. He locked in on her green eyes, unable bring himself to look away and felt his head drifting closer to hers. Marina could see so much fear and doubt in his eyes and it scared her. But she couldn't tear herself away from them. Instead she moved closer.

The two slowly leaned into each other, their lips hovering in front of the other for only a moment until Shade pressed them against hers.

It was like a dream.

Shade gently wrapped his wings around her, pulling her soft warm body against his own. Marina moaned softly in the kiss, enjoying the feel of his wings around her and the warmth radiating off his body. Shade could not believe this was happening. His every urge and desire was alight in his body, like he had just been struck by lightning.

The two broke apart to catch their breath. Marina pushed some of her hair out of her eyes and blushed once she met Shade's gaze. He too turned a crimson shade of red.

"I...uh..." Marina began but could not finish her sentence as Shade once again kissed her. Marina returned it just as passionately, thankful she didn't have to speak right now. They broke away once more and Marina nuzzled his neck just under his chin.

"Shade...I..." She started but Shade cut her off.

"Marina, I've wanted to do that for I don't know how long. You're everything I want and more. I wanted to tell you so bad but was so afraid. I love you Marina and I want you to be my mate." Shade blurted out quickly and enthusiastically.

Marina blushed again and giggled. "Well, it'll be hard to say no after that."

"I know I'm not as big or strong as Chinook but I..."

"Shade," She started, "Don't compare yourself to Chinook. You two are totally different, each in a special way. Although, he did ask me to be his mate this afternoon."

"...And?" Shade asked, his curiosity rising.

"I had to tell him that I was flattered but I had already chosen my mate. He took it surprisingly well and left like a gentleman."

Shade said nothing but nuzzled her cheek. "So when were you planning on telling me?" He finally said.

"Well, I was just as nervous about it as you. I mean, how do you tell your best friend that...you love him?" She whispered.

Marina wanted to tell him when she started feeling this way. When she started to notice how handsome he had become and the way he made her feel every day was a blessing that she was no longer on that island, alone and unloved. But she held it in. There would be time for that later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy the silence between the two.

Shade kissed her once more and swung himself and her upside down. Marina rested her head against his own and the two bats hung in the moonlight, embraced and finally together.

_A/N: Took me forever to get this up. Still working on some other stories but I honestly might re write this one. Probably not my best work but not terrible. I'll see how you guys like it. Cya!_


End file.
